


【快新】生当复来归

by Hayashi_L



Series: Diamond Cut Diamond [16]
Category: Magic Kaito, 名探偵コナン | Detective Conan | Case Closed
Genre: Fluff and Angst, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-11
Updated: 2019-09-11
Packaged: 2020-10-14 15:40:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,701
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20603231
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hayashi_L/pseuds/Hayashi_L
Summary: 工藤新一有一个从未告诉过黑羽快斗的秘密——





	【快新】生当复来归

**Author's Note:**

> \- DCMK原作衍生。  
\- 部分设定来自《时间旅行者的妻子》，但没看过电影，仅查阅百度百科；有私设。
> 
> Find me on LOFTER <https://untiltheday-beacon.lofter.com/>
> 
> You can comment on me in any language. Thank you for all the comments!

1.

工藤新一有一个从未告诉过黑羽快斗的秘密——

他患有慢性时间错位症。

如果用更通俗易懂的话来说，那就是——他是时间旅人。

2.

十五岁的工藤站在仲春的海滩上，海风裹挟着咸涩，灌入他的口鼻。刚患上慢性时间错位症的他对这种瞬息间便穿越至不知何时何地的事情还有些手足无措。

工藤身前不远处的长椅上坐着一位戴着金丝眼镜的青年，眉眼像极了自己的父亲。但他知道那人绝不是父亲。

青年不多时便发现了工藤的存在，朝工藤勾了勾手，示意他走近些。

两人在浪花翻涌的声音中相顾无言，许久，青年缓缓开口：“看到年轻的你真好。”他微不可闻地叹了口气，直勾勾地盯着工藤的双眼，“你千万不要爱上任何人。”

尚且年少的工藤对这般锋利的话语不禁皱起了眉头，本能地就凶巴巴地反问：“为什么？”

青年面上倒是没什么不悦，他微微眯起了眼，上下打量着工藤稚嫩的脸庞。“嘛……但也没关系，你的未来应该由你自己选择。”

工藤满头雾水，但周围的景物开始极速后退，模糊成无法触碰到的光与影。再睁眼时，他已经回到了自己的房间里。

潮水般的悲伤忽然无端地涌上他的心头。

3.

“我说你啊，能不能少装模作样点？”江户川乜了基德一眼，“小偷先生？”

怪盗低低地笑了一声，走上前去，单膝点地，执起小侦探的右手，在无名指第二个指节上落下蜻蜓点水的一吻。“因为我是怪盗呀，所以演出中的华丽成分是必不可少的。”

时年七岁，而实际年龄十七岁的江户川——或者说工藤——为这突如其来的肢体接触而红了耳根，惊慌地挣开基德戴着白手套的手，眼神躲闪，但还是故作镇定地把双手背到身后，说：“看在你这次把宝石还回来了的份上，我就勉为其难地放过你吧。”

“好喔，”基德在每次消失前必会搞出的烟雾中朝江户川扔去一个红盒子，“为了感谢名侦探的不抓之恩，这是谢礼，圣诞快乐～”

纯白之翼在夜幕中展开时，江户川收回视线，落至掌心安静地卧着的那个红色绒面的小礼盒上。连他自己都不知道，为什么心跳声这么大，真是吵死了……

他小心翼翼地打开礼盒，里面赫然装着精致的珍珠母贝袖扣，还有一张带字的小方卡。白衣怪盗的手写字体倒不似本人那般张扬，反而可以称得上是娟秀。

——To：工藤新一。

他忽然生出了强烈的想恢复原本身体的欲望。

江户川的身后响起皮鞋着地的嗒嗒声。

“或许，你想看自己戴上这副袖扣后的效果吗？”

江户川猛地回头，看到一身黑西装的……工藤新一，袖口的珍珠贝母袖扣在如水的月华中反射出晶莹的微光。

不知哪个时间线上的年长的工藤对年少的自己说：“呐，我说，你喜欢他吧？”

江户川倏地涨红了脸，本能地就要张嘴反驳，但对上工藤看透一切的笑吟吟的眼神时，终还是什么都没说出口，于是给了工藤开口的机会：“喜欢什么人的话，就去告白吧。”

袖扣的微光随着工藤淡去的身形渐渐消逝在夜晚的天台之上。

4.

是从什么时候开始的呢？他们的距离越来越近。

自他们在杯户酒店顶楼天台上初次相遇，已经过去一年半了。工藤把合上的文件夹搁到一旁的动作顿了顿，下意识地偏过头去看坐在自己斜对面的沙发上的怪盗基德——或者说黑羽快斗。

工藤以为自己偷瞄的动作微不可察，但月下的魔术师是何许人也，几乎是瞬间便发现了小侦探的视线，转过头和他安静地对视了几秒。目光相遇的那一刻，时间都仿佛静止了。

工藤有些尴尬地咳了一声，仓促地找了个话题：“今晚吃什么？”

“我做意大利面？”

“好。”

从生理年龄的七岁成长至八岁，工藤长高了些，被怪盗搂着在夜空中飞行时，那家伙的虎口不像以前那样能轻易握住他的胳膊了。

在黑羽去厨房做饭的时候，工藤又在想，是从什么时候开始的呢，他们的距离越来越近，不仅是物理意义上的，更是心理意义上的。是从被从飞艇上扔下去却又被他奋力拥入怀中时起，还是在金沙酒店里那人毫无防备地与他同睡一屋时，又亦或是于业火的向日葵与汹涌的浪潮中……但总之，他们之间的距离日渐缩短，最终走到了并肩作战这一步上。

在互通情报与商量对策的关键期，他们多数时候是住在一起的。安全屋面积不大，但容纳两个人生活还是绰绰有余的。

工藤的厨艺不太好——这点倒不必违心地去夸赞——所以除了叫外卖和出去下馆子外，都是黑羽下厨。

工藤一开始还有些疑惑为什么从未在餐桌上见过各种与鱼有关的菜肴，直到有次少年侦探团的孩子们和他说起，之前在孤岛上时曾偶遇过追捕怪盗基德的“新一哥哥”。

“新一哥哥说他怕鱼喔，真的好奇怪欸。”孩子们是这样说的。工藤——江户川会心一笑，但面对怪盗时的腹黑意外地从未用在黑羽身上，从没想过要拿这个并没有刻意隐藏的弱点去“欺负”黑羽。

工藤不是没有想过要告白。晃神间，他时常生出“这人是不是也喜欢我”的“错觉”。但随着年岁渐长，他却愈发地看不清黑羽的扑克脸之下究竟藏着什么。

他正值意气风发、挥斥方遒的十八岁，本该是天不怕地不怕的工藤新一，但终还是在关系崩裂的可能性前退却了。

友情和爱情，究竟哪个更长久呢？他不知道，于是索性便不再去想，把所有精力都集中到剿灭两个跨国犯龘罪组织上。

5.

最终他们还是在一起了。

在工藤犹豫不决的日子里，他们经历了一次生死劫难。

冲天的熊熊烈火一如当年分崩离析的雷克洛克美术馆中因松节油而被火舌舔舐的向日葵，只是这一次，再没有什么固若金汤的逃生通道了，更遑论能浇灭火炎的急救用水。

断裂的横梁砸下来，将工藤和黑羽隔在了塌方的两侧。

黑羽奋力地呼喊着工藤的名字，声音虽高亢有力但奈何盖不过周围巨大的崩塌声。浓重的烟雾呛入口鼻，呼喊声逐渐变得断断续续——他始终没听到回应。

黑羽快斗不明白，为什么他这一生的悲伤始终诞生于红莲业火？为什么他爱的人总是要在自己的眼前被烈火吞噬？

浓烟席卷而至，再加上他浑身上下数不清的伤痕在不住地淌血，他的意识最终遁入阖眼的黑暗中。

黑羽是在梦魇中大喊着“工藤”而惊醒的。他睁开眼，四周一片死寂的纯白——属于医院的颜色。

但工藤坐在他的床边，头上和胳膊上缠着白得扎眼的绷带，不过似乎并没有什么大碍。

“我没事。”

“我喜欢你！”

两个人同时开口，而后双双愣住。

——黑羽没想到工藤会先安抚他担忧得几乎碎掉的心，工藤则是没想到黑羽醒来后见到自己的第一句话竟会是告白。

工藤想，面对当下的这种情况，自己能怎么办呢？从江户川柯南时期便开始的暗恋，不敢多想，更不敢说，谁能想到那人看不穿的扑克脸之下竟埋藏着与自己同样的感情？从针锋相对的宿敌，到并肩作战的友人，他以为苛求友达以上的圆满关系太过贪婪，却没想到，兜兜转转，隐秘的爱恋终于熬到了修成正果的一天。

“好巧，我也是呢，”工藤倾身向前，凑了过去，“从很久以前就喜欢你了。”

工藤想起自己十五岁的时候曾有过一次时间旅行。那时他站在清晨的工藤宅外，轻车熟路地往自己房间走去，却透过未关紧的门缝看到未来的他和年龄相仿的男人正于清透的晨光中忘情地拥吻。——于是他被吓得猛地后退了几步，一脚踩空，差点滚下旋转楼梯，好在及时回到了属于自己的时间线上。

几年前的他被晨起时和爱人拥吻的自己吓到后退，如今他终于还是在温暖的阳光中吻上了心上人的双唇。

——原来和黑羽接吻的感觉这么好。他愣愣地想道。

6.

黑羽不是没有问过工藤，在那场大火中，他是如何从救援人员无法到达的塌方中逃出来的，但工藤一脸认真地说——

“我不知道。”

从某种意义上来说，工藤确实没有说谎。

在崩坏的天花板砸向他之前，他就已经在浓烟中昏厥过去，再睁开眼时，已然身处两年前曾去过一次的江古田钟楼。

——那时候，他的人生还没有经历那么多变故，也尚未拥有“江户川柯南”这一层身份。

在协助搜查一课解决了一起凶杀案之后，目暮警官如约带他搭乘警用直升机。恰逢某位被传得神乎其神的偷天大盗在江古田钟楼犯案，他们便前去“围观”。

十九岁的工藤——江户川——站在钟楼下乌泱乌泱围观的人群中，抬头望着直升机上从容不迫地排兵布阵的十七岁的自己。距离那么远，他当然什么都看不清，但作为“过来人”，他自然是知道接下来的“剧情发展”。

“砰——”十七岁的工藤摸走目暮警官的配枪，子弹出膛，巨大的幕布随风飘扬。

他那时候说了什么呢？

——“让我们来看看表演者的真面目吧。”

幕布被直升机的气流掀开了一半，十九岁的工藤仰着头，看见白衣华服的绅士站在表盘的指针上。

——原来是你啊。他感慨。

是他熟悉的怪盗基德，也是他爱的黑羽快斗。

周围的人群与景物骤然消失在飞速模糊的光影中，一片眼花缭乱中，他阖上眼眸，忽然生出了流泪的冲动。

——原来我们的初次相遇比我以为的，还要早得多。

重新回到自己的时间线上时，工藤已经在火场外了，看着昏迷的黑羽紧攥着右拳，躺在担架上被推上救护车。

工藤没有跟上去。毕竟，他现在的外表还是个九岁幼童，不应当出现在这种地方。他知道黑羽的手中握着什么——那是他们被断梁分开时，因巨大的冲力而被扯落的，黑羽送他的，珍珠母贝袖扣。

工藤新一从未如此强烈地痛恨过自己现在是江户川柯南。

7.

暴雨将至。

灰沉沉的天色仿佛在映射着埋伏者压抑又沉重的心情，但除此之外，仍有难捺的激动窜上人们的心头。此役过后，所有的纷扰与混乱都将落下帷幕。

由FBI、CAI、日本公安和特别行动成员组成的联队在第一滴雨落下时开始向目的地行进。

由于工作性质的不同，在这场最终之战中，工藤和黑羽必须得分开行动。

豆大的雨珠砸落在作战服上，也拍打得两人的脸生疼。

工藤本想和黑羽匆匆告别后就转身离开，但怎样也迈不开步子。两人在雨中沉默地对视着，没有拥抱，也没有接吻。

漫长的十几秒过后，工藤抬手扯了扯黑羽的手掌，说：“我走啦。”

黑羽一脸凝重地点了点头，蹲下身，与面前九岁的孩童十指相扣，说：“我也该走啦。”

工藤见他难得严肃的模样，忽地笑出了声。“我想起一句中国的诗：生当复来归。”

——如果我有幸能活下来，一定会拼力回到你身边。

“……别这么不吉利嘛！”黑羽不自觉地撅起嘴。

“好啦好啦，逗你的，现在心情好点了吗？”

黑羽点了点头。

“好喔，那我等你回来，”工藤松开了手，“一切顺利结束后，我们就一起睡觉吧？”

“欸欸欸？！”

“我是说……和我一起住吧，”工藤顿了顿，又欲盖弥彰地补了一句，“你别乱想。”

“……我不管，反正就是我想的那个意思！”

“……随你啦。”

“但还是要等新一变回原来的身体后才可以喔～”

“滚——唔！”他终于被以吻封缄。

虽说黑羽口中的“做某事”是玩笑话，但两人让工藤恢复原本的身体的强烈期冀委实不假。

好在他们的希望并没有落空，在剿灭组织并收集到残余的APTX4869的资料的七个月后，灰原成功研制出了解药。

自此，“基德克星”江户川柯南终于和孩提时光彻底告别，恢复成“令和年代的福尔摩斯”——工藤新一。

8.

工藤和黑羽并没有把两人正在交往的事实对亲朋好友藏着掖着。

新年前夕的聚会上，众人不知怎地就吆喝起了“真心话大冒险”这个百玩不厌的聚会游戏。

黑羽和服部简直是手气的正反两极。——所以说，谨记“不要和魔术师玩抽牌”这个真理，更不要在玩牌前挑衅魔术师。

但轮到工藤洗牌和发牌的时候，黑羽一对上工藤带着点示好和撒娇——当然，后者是他自己肖想的——的表情，就立刻在脑中举双手双脚投降，索性闭上眼睛，放弃记牌。

在自家男友的美色诱惑下，黑羽果然被阴中了“惩罚”牌，而在今天的抽牌中手气极差的服部难得抽中了“国王”牌。

黑皮肤的关西侦探不怀好意地扫视了一眼正故作委屈地看着工藤的黑羽，后者一阵毛骨悚然。服部清了清嗓子，正色道：“黑羽的初恋是在什么时候？”

工藤浅笑着安抚黑羽的表情僵住了，在看到茫然地眨着眼的男友时，笑容渐渐消失，随后，放任重心后移，上半身往沙发后背靠去，翘起腿，好整以暇地凝视着坐在对面的黑羽，无视他向自己投过来的求助的眼神。

“呃……”黑羽卖萌地冲工藤睁大了眼睛，“是在七岁。”

身边的友人对这个回答皆是一愣，而后纷纷起哄。“不愧是黑羽大魔术师”、“是哪家的小帅哥还是小美妞呀”、“工藤知道吗哈哈哈”等的打趣声此起彼伏。

工藤挑了挑眉，端起酒杯小酌一口，选择性地回答道：“我不知道，所以我也很好奇。”

白马把桌上散落的牌捋到自己面前，慢悠悠地摞起牌，边洗牌边对自己的高中同学说：“我很好奇黑羽君今晚是跪搓衣板还是跪榴莲？”

黑羽冲他翻了个白眼，麻溜地翻过桌子凑到工藤身边坐下，抓着他的手，故意用软软糯糯地声音对他耳语：“这都那么久了嘛，我也没想起来要和你说这件事……我错了嘛，新一～”

“好喔，那你现在说？”

“唔，或许也不算是正式的初恋，”黑羽小心翼翼地观察着工藤的表情，斟酌着用词，“因为是我单方面喜欢。”

工藤其实心里没有什么不舒服的地方，虽说是有点吃醋，但并没有生气，不过面上还是挑了挑眉，说：“哟，原来你也有单恋的时候？”

“新一你不要说话带刺嘛，我错了啦……”黑羽捏了捏男友的手心，暧昧地戳了几下，“其实是七岁那年在公园里变魔术逗路过的小女孩——”工藤瞪了他一眼，“——的时候遇到的人，比我大好多岁，大概二十几岁这样，但我后来遇到了好多事情，所以现在已经想不起来他长什么样了。”

黑羽见工藤似乎没什么生气的反应，于是继续说：“那个人把我送给他的玫瑰别在了我胸口，然后说：‘你以后一定会成为最厉害的魔术师。也许途中会遇到很多令人伤心难过的事，但我相信，像你这么坚强的人绝对可以挺过去的。’虽然我已经记不得他的模样，但他对我说的话我到现在都还记得非常清楚。”

“这样啊……”工藤弯起眼睛笑了笑，“那事情的收尾工作结束以后，你一定要好好变魔术呐。”

黑羽眨巴着眼睛，愣愣地盯着工藤，仿佛被那人眼角眉梢的温柔笑意摄去了魂魄，久久不能回神。

许久，他说：“好喔。”

9.

同居后的生活较以前一起住在安全屋时相比其实没有多少变化。

一定要说有什么不同的话，大抵就是，从前是两人共同忙碌，现在则是分头奔波——黑羽为魔术，工藤为案件。

一切纷扰终于落幕后，黑羽重拾魔术，在日本最负盛名的魔术大赛中斩获桂冠，自此正式出道。

工藤则是开了家侦探事务所，不再只专注于协助搜查一课处理凶杀案，而是开始接些寻常生活中的委托，同时也借此观察着形形色色的人们的日常，为自己之后计划写的推理小说积攒素材。

近来，工藤的时间旅行变得比以前频繁多了，有时在厨房中熬着粥，或是在书房中执笔书写，身形就忽然消失于虚空中，留下砸落在地的汤勺或是钢笔，摇摇晃晃前后左右滚动着，发出清脆的声响。

好在黑羽最近因为工作繁忙，时常不在家中，所以从未撞见过工藤的凭空消失。

工藤并非是把Time Traveler的身份当作是什么羞耻至极或不可告人的秘密来隐藏，而是觉得这种经历除了惊喜外也给人带来许多哀思——面对不愿见到的过去或未来时，无法昧着命运的齿轮去修改。

这样的悲伤他一个人承担就足够了，黑羽只需要一如既往地行走在阳光下，为他人带去快乐就好。

工藤一直不懂时间旅行的触发点是什么，或者换种他更为偏爱的说法——慢性时间错位症的发病机理是怎样运作的？

他总是毫无预兆地、时不时地就回到过去，亦或是穿向未来。

他回到过三年前的天台上，以旁观者的视角见证了江户川柯南和怪盗基德的初遇；回到过一年前的医院病房外，透过门缝看自己和黑羽在淡淡的金光中安静地接吻；回到过那场暴雨中，远望黑羽蹲下身，与江户川十指相扣，大掌与小手完美地契合在一起……

他也去到过两年后的圣诞，黑羽扯着他在戒指店门前的槲寄生下当街拥吻；去到过五年后的夏日祭典，他看着黑羽和那时候的自己牵着手离开的背影，悄然走过去看他们一起挂上的怪盗基德与江户川柯南的绘马；去到过七年后的工藤宅，两人在书房中腻在一起看《亚森·罗宾探案集》，七年之痒之于他们恍若无物……

似乎在应证外界对他“天之骄子”的评价，工藤发现自己的未来确实是一路顺遂。尽管他一直没有旅行至更远的未来，但那也不是什么值得惦记的大事。

在工藤频繁地进行时空旅行的三个月后，黑羽终于得空回家休息半个月。

黑羽归家后，工藤的慢性时间错位症的发病频率意外地减缓了许多。他近来要么在侦探事务所中接待时不时可能上门的委托人，要么就在自宅书房中看书或写作。——家务事全被黑羽包揽了，理由包括但不限于工藤做的饭没他做的好吃、魔术师的手比较灵活、前三个月都是工藤做家务那么接下来就该轮到他啦等等。

但当黑羽忙完家务后，凑过来用脑袋蹭着正在看书的工藤的颈侧的时候，发现他拿书的距离似乎比三个月前远了些。

新一自己没有发现吗？这样看书不会太远吗？黑羽这么想着，不解地歪了歪头，然后伸手把工藤手中拿着的书挪回以前的位置上，但被工藤白了一眼，嘟哝着说“太近了看不清啦”。

黑羽皱起好看的眉头，扳过工藤的脑袋，让他看向自己。“新一，你有没有发现你眼睛和书的距离比以前远了点，我把书拿近了点你还说看不清？”

工藤被他这么一问，也是有点懵，所谓“当局者迷，旁观者清”在这种事情上倒是发挥得淋漓尽致。

“你别是远视了吧？”黑羽瘪了瘪嘴，“走啦，跟我去眼科医院看看。”

“干嘛啦，”工藤瞬间被黑羽扯离沙发，一个趔趄，“多大点事啊……”

工藤身前的黑羽扭过头，对他一本正经地说：“不行！新一的事就是我最大的事！”

他们到了眼科医院后，排队、挂号、候诊，一切顺利。

正值壮年的主任医师推了推鼻梁上架着的无镜片的装饰眼镜，面色凝重地扫视了几眼年轻的“令和年代的福尔摩斯”，无奈地摇了摇头，惹得工藤和黑羽本来还算风平浪静的内心一阵紧张不安。

医师幽幽地叹了口气，说：“年轻人啊，要注意用眼啊，年纪轻轻的怎么就远视了呢？而且你这度数还不低。”

黑羽被这紧张的气氛搞得也紧张了起来，磕磕巴巴地问出了一个他日后绝对想掐死自己的问题：“那医生，这……还有救吗？”

医师愣住了。“……哈？”

工藤狠狠掐了一把黑羽的大腿，后者差点疼得在诊室中尖叫出声。“笨蛋，你在问些什么啊？”

“啊啊啊不是……”一贯能言善辩的黑羽逐渐语无伦次起来。

医师忍俊不禁，安抚着面前这两位显然是一对的小年轻：“别怕，这不是什么绝症。现在社会的生活节奏太快了，很多人都不注意用眼，除了近视外，也有很多人虽年纪轻轻但就得了远视。我给你开一些眼药水，每天滴足够的次数，但这只是辅助，关键是你一定要好好休息，不要长时间疲劳用眼。”

工藤自知自己其实一直以来都在过度用眼，但从未得过近视，万万没想到第一次来眼科医院诊断出的就是远视眼，人称——“老花眼”。

工藤对自己的人生感到了一丝微妙的绝望感，谁能想到他才二十岁！就！老花了呢！

黑羽对工藤的眼睛的关注度比对自己的任何事情都还要上心。每次出远门前，他都要唠唠叨叨地叮嘱一大堆注意事项，同居的宅邸中起眼或不起眼的各处都贴满了暖心的便利贴，一到该睡觉的时间点就简讯电话一齐轰炸过来。工藤对此虽表面上摆出一副“你好啰嗦”的模样，心里却是十分受用。

黑羽又一次受邀外出演出期间，工藤于午睡后悠悠转醒，却发现自己身处江古田公园——不，是十多年前的江古田公园。

工藤忽然想起，黑羽这次的巡演地点正是江古田——年轻的魔术师曾居住过十八年的地方。

是不是……你在哪里，我也会去到哪里呢？哪怕隔着数不清的时间？……工藤不着边际地想着。

工藤看到尚且年幼的黑羽戴着蓝色的棒球帽，坐在喷水池边变着魔术。崭新的扑克牌在小小的手中翻飞，指间不间断地凭空出现气球、白鸽、树叶等物什，最后，纷飞的彩带散去后，一枚粉红色的樱花发卡安静地躺在他的手心里，被他兴高采烈地递给身前怯生生地躲在父亲身后看他变魔术的小女孩。

“谢谢你来看我变魔术！”他的声音如绵软的棉花糖般甘甜，又似初春化雪后的清泉般干净，惹得站在不远处的工藤都觉得脊柱有些酥麻。

黑羽虽仍年幼，但他生来就有着过人的敏锐的神经。小女孩一走，他便立即转头望向工藤伫立的位置。

这么快就被发现了？工藤挑了挑眉，朝黑羽浅浅地笑了笑。

啊、这个人怎么长得这么好看？黑羽懵懵地仰着小脸，直晃晃地瞅着正向自己一步一步缓缓走过来的工藤。——呜哇，爸爸妈妈在哪里，我看到了天使哥哥！

几乎是本能地，黑羽从喷水池沿边一跃而起，蹦蹦跶跶地一路小跑向工藤。他甜而乖巧地笑着，向眼前人伸出手，指间瞬间生长出了一枝娇艳欲滴的红玫瑰。

“初次见面，我叫黑羽快斗，请多指教呐！”

原来是这样……工藤在黑羽面前蹲下身，轻笑着接过热情奔放的红玫瑰。

工藤唇角的弧度愈发上扬，他把刚被赠予的玫瑰别在眼前这个小大人胸口的衣兜里，眉眼弯弯，温柔地说：“你以后一定会成为最厉害的魔术师。也许途中会遇到很多令人伤心难过的事，但我相信，像你这么坚强的人绝对可以挺过去的。”

工藤抬手遮住黑羽湛蓝得摄人心魄的眼睛。小小的魔术师在突如其来、不明所以的黑暗中，听见天使哥哥轻柔得能够舒缓人心的声音：“好好长大，快斗。”

工藤的身形在通透的日光下实实在在地淡去。

……快斗，原来这就是你说的初恋。

10.

次年，春夏更替的时节里，工藤毫无预兆地生了场大病，几天几夜高烧不退。黑羽不眠不休地守在神志不清的工藤的病床边，心乱如麻。

黑羽向来不信鬼神，但这一次，面对几乎是病入膏肓的爱人，他终于向命运妥协。在工藤病情最重的那天清晨，黑羽风尘仆仆地赶到神社去虔诚祈祷。

如果神明大人真的存在的话，能否听一听我的心声呢？

——只要他能恢复健康，我怎样都愿意。

工藤重病期间，黑羽收到过两次病危通知书，他均是面无表情地收下了。

他不信的，他不信工藤本该轰轰烈烈的人生会就这么轻易断送在医院中。

他不信的，他们明明约定好了白头偕老，怎么能有一方在青丝未成鹤发前就悄然陨落呢？

半个月后，工藤终于在脉脉斜晖中转醒。逆光中，黑羽靠在窗边的轮廓有些模糊不清，在工藤惺忪的睡眼中泛开了零落的光晕。

工藤躺在病床上，仰视着黑羽。黑羽则是向前迈了一步，垂首俯视着工藤。

两人相顾无言。

许久，工藤哑着嗓子唤道：“快斗。”

黑羽没有回答，缓缓地在床沿坐下，俯下身，兀自埋首至工藤颈间。

工藤只觉自己的肩颈处洇开一片温热的湿润。多少年了，他从未见过爱人流泪的脆弱面。他曾调侃说大概这辈子都见不到某人流感情泪了，当时黑羽鼓着腮帮瞅着他，气鼓鼓地反驳说：“明明只有你们侦探才不会流感情泪啦。”他现在忽然后悔了，曾经无心脱口而出的调笑，谁知道有天竟真会见到黑羽难以遏制的眼泪。——因为他的重病不愈。都是因为他。

“快斗，”他又唤了一遍爱人的名讳，柔声说，“别怕，我在这，不会再走了。”

“我真是怕死了……”黑羽的语气里满满当当的都是委屈，“那说好了，不许丢下我。”

“嗯，一定。”

11.

同一年的夏末秋初，工藤和黑羽受邀参加好友服部的婚礼。

所有熟识的好友中，服部会是最早结婚的人这一点，他们丝毫不意外。

真是随心所欲的穿越啊……工藤这么感慨着，于晚风中朝身前不远处的江户川走去。

彼时他正在参加服部的婚宴，来洗手间洗把脸，顺便对着镜子调整了一下领带和袖扣，谁料就这么忽然行至不知是哪一年深夜的天台。

他看见江户川小心翼翼地捧着红色绒面的精致礼盒。

想起来了……原来是现在是五年前。

听到皮鞋着地的嗒嗒声的江户川敏锐地回过头，撞上了工藤笑意盈盈的蓝眸。工藤整了整五年前黑羽送他的珍珠母贝袖扣，越过漫长的时间，对年少的自己说：“喜欢什么人的话，就去告白吧。”

是了，是这样了，原来一切都是有迹可循。过去的我，现在的我，未来的我……不管是哪个时间线上的我，都是那么热切地爱着你啊，快斗。

工藤的身形在月夜的浅辉中渐渐淡去，一同隐去的，还有那宛如定情信物的袖扣的微光。

时光如水匆匆流逝，在工藤还没有察觉的时候，秋末就已经到来。

比起所谓秋高气爽、凉风习习，秋日里更多的似乎是萧条与肃杀之意。

工藤在显而易见是未来的工藤宅中闲庭信步，本以为会看到温馨的场景，可入目所见却是一片死寂——整栋房子宛如停尸间，完全没有活人的气息。

起初，他以为，自己和黑羽未来不住在这里，但很快他便发现，屋内所有的生活用品都是两人份的，家具上干干净净一尘不染，显然是有人长期居住在这儿并且经常打理。

沉思中，工藤听到窗外传来的叹息声。他缓缓朝窗边走去，脚步在目光落至独自一人坐在庭院中的摇椅上晒太阳的黑羽身上时顿住了。

——那是满头青丝刚染上些许白雪的黑羽快斗。身边没有工藤新一。

工藤不可置信地瞪大双眼，匆匆奔向他们曾一起居住的卧室，抽屉里的影集中，夹着他们每一年的合照。

推开卧室的门后，工藤错愕地发现，除了床以外的所有家具都被蒙上了白布……这一切，真的太像在停尸间里了。他颤抖着手拉开覆在白布下的抽屉，小心翼翼地翻开属于他们的影集。

合照……只到三十一岁。

明明约好了一起白头，可自己却先离开了黑羽。

工藤浑浑噩噩地把卧室内的布置恢复原状，瘫坐在地上。

——他们是生离，还是……死别？

他不知道，也不想知道。

那次之后许久，工藤都没有再经历过时间旅行。但他隐隐地察觉到，自己的身体和以前相比，似乎有哪里不太对劲——行动比起以前有些微迟缓，远视也更加严重了，心律也渐渐开始不齐，像是……在飞速衰老一般。

工藤没有把自己的身体状况告诉黑羽，毕竟他现在正处在事业的关键上升期，不该为此而分神。

工藤趁黑羽不在家的日子里，去隔壁的博士家找了当年放弃服下解药、决定以幼童模样重新长大的灰原。

“相当棘手啊，工藤。”灰原在电脑上敲敲打打的动作渐缓，最终放弃似的停下，转头直视工藤平静的眼眸，“当年你被逼着吃下APTX4869后，身体发生了逆生长。那种药本不是作为毒药来使用的，其成分中含有的所谓‘毒素’并非是传统意义上的‘毒素’，所以你身体的各项机能长期维持在逆生长后的水平并趋于稳定，几乎是达到了组织最初所追求的‘返老还童’和‘半长生不老’的状态。但在服下最终版的解药前，你多次服用不完全的解药，强行让身体拔节生长，这反而相当于是吃下了更为剧毒的毒药，也就是说，你的身体早已被毒素侵蚀。而潜埋在你身体里的毒素如今终于渡过了隐藏期，开始发作起来，所以说——你的身体正在迅速衰老。”

工藤平静地接受了这个事实。在见过了那样的未来后，比起生离，他更倾向于认为他们是死别。——毕竟，他一直认为，他们之间的爱，无坚不摧。

“也就是说，我命不久矣，是吗？”他终于明白，为什么未来的黑羽是孤身一人了，而又为什么，他们曾经同居过的整栋房子仿佛冰冷的停尸间。

灰原为他的直白和平静蹙额，沉默片刻，回答道：“也没那么快，你体内的各个器官的衰老速度相当不稳定，时快时慢，无法预测。放宽心吧工藤，积极生活，没准就能多活些时日。”

“灰原，别安慰我了，”工藤低低地笑了一声，自嘲一般，“最后那句话你自己说出来都不信吧。”

灰原缄默不言。

“嘛，总之，别告诉快斗，好吗？”工藤的眸中少见地带上了哀求，“算是我一生一次的请求吧。”

12.

工藤站在白发苍苍的黑羽身前，俯身轻轻吻了吻他的额头。

蜷缩成一团卧在起居室沙发上的黑羽迷迷糊糊地睁开眼，逆光中，他看到伫立在自己身前的，熟悉又陌生的，年轻的爱人。

“又是梦啊……”他的声音哀伤得令人几欲心碎一地。

工藤想，是不是Time Traveler这一生的时间旅行的次数是固定的，所以随着生命终点的临近，命运才会把剩余的次数提前派给他……所以这两年来，他时间旅行的次数才会愈发地多。

工藤想，我能否改变未来呢？ 

我活不下去，但是他不应该悲伤地活着。

我从未试图改变过我的过去。无数次，我回到堪称命运转折点的那座热带乐园里，但我都只是远远地、默默地看着过去的我——年少轻狂，撞破南墙也不肯回头。那是我应当承受的。但你不同，你不应当痛苦地活着。

……你不应当背负着两个人的记忆痛苦度日。

其实我也不是没有私心。若我没有成为江户川柯南，或许在那次钟楼相遇之后，我们便再也无法遇见彼此了。

13.

花开花落又是一载。

次年生日，工藤明明对芒果过敏，却罕见地缠着黑羽让他带自己去涩谷有名的甜品店吃芒果甜品，说是“想尝尝鲜”。

那晚因难耐的过敏反应而睡不着的工藤，拽着黑羽起来接吻。深更半夜，天干物燥，爱侣之间的干柴烈火一点就着。

两人终于双双累趴下后，很快便进入梦乡。

是时间旅行，还是梦呢？工藤不知道，但眼前的场景的确真实得不像是梦境。

他曾见过他们未来的合照，所以他知道眼前正和这个时间线上的黑羽快斗激烈地于卧室床上拥吻在一起的，是三十岁的工藤新一。

他眼角滑落的，是生理性的泪水呢，还是感情泪呢？

二十二岁的工藤不知道，也不需要知道。

黑羽似乎察觉到身后有不寻常的动静，正想回过头看，却被工藤捧着脸再一次以吻封缄，劲瘦的腰身也被修长的双腿缠上。——这种时候，神仙也无法分心吧！

三十岁的工藤泪眼朦胧地对二十二岁的工藤勾起一个苍凉的笑，被吮龘吸至红艳得几欲滴血的嘴唇张张合合。

“再见。”他无声地说道。

工藤醒来后，看到身侧正用胳膊肘支着上半身以更稳当地凝视着他的黑羽，忽然笑出了声。

黑羽好奇地问他：“做了什么梦呢？笑这么开心。”

“一个好梦。”

“嗯？”

工藤的表情严肃认真，缓缓地说：“没有你的未来，我过得很好。”

“……新一？”黑羽觉得大事不妙，这个话题的发展怎么怪怪的。

“我们之间的爱情诞生于无数次的针锋相对和并肩作战中，这意味着，我们现在的伴侣关系始于吊桥效应。我想你也知道的，所谓洛希极限，两个天体若是距离太近，便会有一个被撕裂、解体。”工藤顿了顿，继续宣布着黑羽不想听到的死刑判决，“黑羽快斗，我想了很久……我不爱你了。我们分开吧。如果你还爱着，那你就当我是变成了天体的碎屑和光环，在以后的人生中陪伴着你吧。”

“我不……”

工藤不容置喙地打断他：“但我很累了。”

风停歇了，空气的流动也凝滞了。秒针嘀嗒嘀嗒，时间似乎过了好久好久，黑羽才红着眼缓缓答复道：“好。但你要记着，我始终爱你如初。”

14.

三年后。

工藤已经在奥斯陆生活多年。——和黑羽分手后，他就一直隐居在此。

这年的6月21日，黑羽来到奥斯陆巡演，工藤悄悄去看了。

他们的恋情从未对大众公开过，但被粉丝偶遇时捕捉下的双人街拍照也曾刷爆过社交平台。于是在论坛中，有粉丝怯怯地猜测：“黑羽先生是不是因为分手了所以这么拼命工作，想借此转移注意力？”

——此话确实不假。

工藤近年来其实一直有在网络上关注黑羽的动态，媒体都说他这两三年疯了似的工作着，以他目前的地位，根本没必要这么高频率地开巡演。但工藤在心疼之余，却什么也做不了。

——他知道黑羽为什么拼命至这般境地。

“若我站在世界最高的舞台上，无论你在哪里，都能毫不费力地找到我。”泛黄的记忆中，十七岁的黑羽曾这么对他说。

他想起十年前十五岁的自己曾在时间旅行中见到，晨起时于卧室床上拥吻的两人。只是，如今，那成了他们再也抵达不了的未来。

15.

时光流转，兜兜转转又是两载秋去春来。

二十七岁的工藤坐在仲春海滩的长椅上，望着天与海的交际线发呆。他的鼻梁上架着一副金丝眼镜，在旁人看来或许是近视镜或装饰镜，但他心知肚明，这是度数极高的老花镜。

那次遇见三十岁的自己和黑羽，似乎就是最后一次时间旅行了。

他的身体器官的衰老比预想的还要快很多，或许个中原因还包括他身为时间旅人却强行改变了未来吧。

——我的确不应该改变时间和命运，但我不忍看你孤独至死。

俯仰之间，工藤看到十五岁的自己站在不远处的海滩上，左顾右盼，彷徨不前。

工藤朝过去的自己勾了勾手，示意他走近些。

咸涩的海风与翻涌的浪花声中，工藤缓缓开口：“看到年轻的你真好。”

但是，我想告诫你……

——“你千万不要爱上任何人。”

曾经，二十岁的工藤对十七岁的自己说：“喜欢什么人的话，就去告白吧。”

如今，二十七岁的工藤对十五岁的自己说：“你千万不要爱上任何人。”

十五岁的工藤凶得很，小狼狗似的，凶巴巴地质问：“为什么？”

二十七岁的工藤打量着十二年前的自己稚嫩的脸庞，忽然想知道，如果是那个时间线上的自己，会作何选择？

许久，他轻笑了一声，说：“嘛……但也没关系，你的未来应该由你自己选择。”

工藤在他和黑羽各自以伪装身份相遇的这天，脑海中走马灯似的放映着他们几近尘封的过往。

我向来不信宿命，但这时候，我忽然强烈地期许着，来世还能再和你相爱。

而现在呢，我真的是有点累了……

喧嚣的人声涌过来，工藤却恍若未闻，缓缓阖上了已有些浑浊的蓝眸。

——再也没有睁开。

当年我确实开玩笑似的对你说过“生当复来归”，但没想到有一天我的命运真会行至这句诗的下一句上。

我想你一定知道的，下一句是什么，但你永远不会再想起那样细枝末节的回忆了。

我这一生唯一的爱人，快乐地活下去吧。

快斗，你的未来里不会有我了。

愛してる。

生当复来归……

死当长相思。

**//后日谈//**

许多年后，黑羽快斗仍住在他们曾经一同居住的屋子里。

他在这里等一个远行的人回家，像在机场等一艘船。

**//番外 · 他们无法抵达的未来//**

白发苍苍的黑羽快斗和工藤新一并排卧在后院的大躺椅上享受着日光浴。

阳光毫不吝惜地从湛蓝的天穹倾泻而下，美好得像是洒落了碎金的伯吉斯瀑布。

“呐，新一。”黑羽偏过头，眯着眼试图数清身侧人纤长的睫毛。

“嗯？”工藤转过来，眼眸还是多年如一日的蓝，像极了清澈温润而纤尘不染的苍穹。

“喜欢你哦。”黑羽的音色如阳光一般，暖洋洋的，令人浸于温暖之中，或者说，他就是阳光本身。

“突然怎么啦？”工藤揉了揉眼睛。太暖和了，他现在好想睡一觉，感觉越老活得越像猫，被揉身子就很舒服，晒太阳就想睡。

“嘛，就是忽然想到我们都老大不小的啦，再不抓紧时间和你告白的话这辈子就过完啦。所以我要和你告更多的白，把每一次告白都当作是最后的告白。”黑羽用额头轻轻蹭了蹭工藤爬满皱纹的脸颊，凑到他的耳边不疾不徐地开口，“我爱你哦。”

温热的吐息呼入耳蜗，惹起一阵酥痒四处流窜。

工藤挪了下脑袋，偏过头叼住黑羽干燥的唇瓣。

“我也爱你。”

人说年少时的爱大多轰轰烈烈如昙花一现，但我们真就这么细水长流地从黑发走到了白头。

那时候你在如水月华中冲我张扬地笑，我就知道我这辈子注定栽在你手上了。

**END**

**Author's Note:**

> 之前回复repo的时候有和同好说到：“不管在哪个时空、哪个时间线上，无论我们什么时候遇见……我们终将相遇，我们终将相爱。无论命运如何，我始终爱你如初。”没什么后记，想说的就这么多了。
> 
> 祝君晚安好梦。
> 
> You can comment on me in any language. Thank you for all the comments!


End file.
